Juegos de dos o tres
by Paladium
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, y Harry puede considerarse ya un chico normal. Después de una charla con el pequeño Malfoy, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no es tan normal. ¿Cómo, a sus diecisiete, puede seguir siendo virgen? LMxSSxHP
1. El Albergue Black

**Antes que nada, esto es un fic SLASH, si no te gusta, ya sabes... ¡Adiós! Contiene tríos (LMxSSxHP)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

**El Albergue Black**

Harry suspiro, cansado, mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado sentado toda la tarde. No había podido tener un mínimo de silencio desde que había vuelto a Grimmauld Place, y todo porque había sido un alma caritativa. Suspiro con más fuerza, maldiciendo su estúpida heroicidad.

Su casa, donde pensaba pasar un verano relajado, se había convertido en un magnifico albergue para toda clase de personas, desde la numerosa familia Weasley, que sentían que lo dejaban abandonado, además del _insignificante _hecho de que estaban reformando su casa, pasando por los Lovegood, cuya vivienda había sido destruida, siguiendo con Lupin y su familia, que decían de mudarse, hasta llegar al extremo de mortifagos aristócratas y profesores de pociones.

Harry agrio su rostro, pensando en los nuevos descubrimientos. Ginny, su supuesta admiradora, que tanto le amaba, había decidido ir con Neville, después de que este le salvara heroicamente en la última batalla. Harry lo había agradecido, sin lugar a dudas, aquel viaje con Hermione y Ron le había abierto los ojos a un nuevo universo: la homosexualidad.

Algo se removió inquieto en su interior; debido a una bienvenida botella de whisky de fuego, había descubierto que la relación de 'amistad' entre su padrino y el licántropo había sido todo menos eso. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pensando también en otros que eran homosexuales: Snape y Malfoy.

Su _gran _amistad no era más que una farsa para seguir follando como conejos, y la muy útil muerte de Narcisa, la esposa de Lucius, parecía algo planeado. Todavía no sabía porque les había ayudado, porque había intercedido por ellos, ni siquiera sabía porque les había aceptado en el Albergue Black, como le llamaba ya interiormente a la casa de su padrino.

Todo era culpa de Dumbledore, eso lo _sabía_: el viejo, como siempre, había empezado a chantajearle emocionalmente, diciéndole que debía aceptarles porque no tenían a donde ir y eran perseguidos y todas esas tonterías que solía decir el hombre. ¿Qué no tenían donde ir? Hogwarts siempre había sido una buena opción. ¿Qué eran perseguidos? No era su problema, de cualquier forma. Ellos había elegido su destino, no tenía porque cargar con ellos.

Y sin embargo, allí estaban, pavoneándose por la casa, hostigando a Kreacher y obligándole a servirles. O más bien, a servir a Draco y Lucius, que no debían hacer la comida ni la cama, porque eran _aristócratas._ Idiotas. Subió las escaleras, con un mohín de hastío en sus labios, que desapareció cuando pensó en la visita de Neville y Ginny, al día siguiente.

Le daba igual ver a Ginny, si fuera por Harry, podía estar bien lejos. Pero Neville… Era su perfecta oportunidad para observar los…_atributos_ del muchacho. No estaba enamorado de él, ni nada por el estilo, pero realmente, estaba como quería. Y sus ojos ya no encontraban ninguna satisfacción en Ron, aunque empezaba a explorar a Draco. Tenía buen culo, al fin y al cabo. Sonrió, pensando en la cara del Señor Malfoy, si supiera de sus pensamientos nada castos sobre su _puro_ hijo.

Amplio su sonrisa, mientras llegaba a su dormitorio. Solo quería ponerse el pijama y acurrucarse bajo las mantas, para que se pasase aquel dolor de cabeza que tenia. Teddy Lupin no había dejado de llorar en lo que llevaba de tarde, y Harry estaba reconsiderando verdaderamente la idea de hechizarle.

Pero no lo hizo; en vez de maldecir a todos esos _ocupas_ que tenía en su casa, bajó las escaleras, ya en pijama, preparado para cenar. La cena había empezado hacía tiempo, y los Weasley ya habían terminado de cenar. No le extrañaba, todos ellos comían como si fueran barriles sin fondo. Los Lupin ya estaban acostando al pequeño para que fuera a dormir, y los Lovegood, padre e hija, hablaban de cualquiera de esos bichos imaginarios. Suspiró, viendo el único sitio libre en la mesa: al lado de las serpientes.

Torciendo el gesto, fue hacia allí, sentándose ruidosamente, dejándose caer prácticamente. Los slytherin giraron su rostro hacia él, parando su amena charla, seguramente sobre nuevas formas de fastidiarles a ellos. Segundos más tarde, volvieron a lo suyo, con un bufido de exasperación.

Minutos más tarde de que Harry comenzara a comer, todos se fueron de la mesa, dejándole solo con sus peores huéspedes, que se limitaron a ignorarle. No obstante, Harry bufo, cada vez más enfadado con el Director. ¿Por qué debían estar allí, a su lado? ¿Por qué debían estar en su casa?

Ellos parecieron escucharle, porque le dirigieron una mirada disimulada, antes de sonreír abiertamente. _Claro que me han escuchado esos idiotas. _Gruñó interiormente, deseando golpearles, y Draco decidió empezar a meter cizaña:

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Pensamientos que compartir?

- Con vosotros no compartiría nada, Malfoy.- respondió con mala cara Harry.

- Oh, vaya,- dijo con voz genialmente fingida Snape.- me siento tan triste de que no quieras compartir nada conmigo, Potter.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes, Potter. Podríamos montarnos un trío…- sugirió Lucius Malfoy. La cara de Harry subió a un color rojo furioso, mientras la sonrisa de las maquiavélicas serpientes se ensanchaba.

- Lo siento, Lucius, pero a mí no me gustan los trios.- aseveró Snape, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar.- Y menos con el niño-que-vivió.

- Creo que no me pierdo nada de todas formas. Vosotros seguid copulando como conejos, y dejadme tranquilo.- los tres slytherins empezaron a reír de una forma… _malvada, como siempre._ Harry frunció el ceño, más enfadado que antes, sin poder creer como la conversación había girado totalmente al sexo.

- Así que no te pierdes nada, ¿eh? ¿De verdad lo has probado, Potter o son sólo fanfarronadas?- inquirió el pocionista, mientras, tanto él como el patriarca de los Malfoy, se iban. No le dejaron contestar, y, boqueando como pez en el agua, frunció el ceño, más enfadado todavía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter?- pregunto Draco, sin un ápice de preocupación en la voz. No obstante, al instante su sonrisa murió, mientras decía.- Eres virgen…

El pequeño Malfoy escapó literalmente de la habitación, huyendo a su dormitorio. Y Harry se sintió estúpido, revelándose de aquella manera a sí mismo. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Sabía de su rareza habitual, pero… ¿ser el último en perder la virginidad?

Su orgullo gryffindor sintió un duro golpe, así como su autoestima: Malfoy le había ganado. No le extrañó, por cómo eran su padre y su padrino… se le habría pegado. Pero seguía molestándole aquel hecho. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó la comida de lado: debía perder la virginidad, fuera como fuera. Y debía encontrar a alguien indicado para esa misión.

Pensó y pensó, sentado en aquella silla incómoda de la cocina: Ron estaba descartado automáticamente. Era su amigo, y ya estaba comprometido con Hermione. Pensó también en Neville… _No, está demasiado enamorado de Ginny._ Lupin… _¡Tiene familia, Harry! Deja de pensar en esto._

Calló a su conciencia; debía encontrar al personaje adecuado. Los gemelos… _No, no quiero tríos, y ellos lo comparten todo._ Bill… _¡Y Fleur qué, Harry!_ Percy… Inmediatamente Harry lo descartó, poniendo mala cara. Charlie… _ ¡Ni si quiera esta aquí, Harry! Concéntrate, concéntrate…_

Malfoy. Su conciencia dio un vuelco, cuando Harry pensó en ellos. El hijo, un capullo, una serpiente, su enemigo de toda la vida. Sintió un escalofrío, recordando el rostro desfigurado por la incomodidad del joven, hacía unos minutos. Debía encontrar a alguien, ¡Y debía hacerlo ya!

Pensó en el padre. Lucius Malfoy, aristócrata, viudo, rico. Y, por los sugerentes ruidos de su habitación, adicto al sexo. Lo dejó en el aire, pensando un nuevo candidato, además de Malfoy. Snape parecía ideal; no era agraciado en ningún sentido, pero era otro adicto al sexo, y con eso le servía.

Sonrió con suavidad, pensando en sus próximas presas: uno de los dos caería, estaba seguro de ello. Su sonrisa se torno malévola, mientras salía de la cocina, más animado que antes.


	2. Cazado

**Capitulo 2:**

**Cazado**

Harry pensó, saliendo de la cocina. Bien podía decírselo a la cara a cualquiera de ellos, o a los dos a la vez. Snape había dicho que no le gustaban los tríos, así que la opción de una orgía masiva quedaba inmediatamente suprimida. Sonrió, mientras apoyaba el pie en el primer escalón; siendo como eran las dos serpientes de extravagantes, no le sorprendería verse acechado por ellos. Arrugó la nariz, pensando en Malfoy y Snape babeando por él, antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas silenciosas.

Siguió subiendo la escalera, sin mirar las cabezas disecadas de los elfos domesticos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, seguía pensando en ellas como un objeto maldito, con un extraño indicio de miedo. Apretó el paso, pensando en cómo enfrentar a sus dos candidatos. Con semejantes especímenes, bien podía ir directamente al grano, pero sabía que no podría, seguía dándole cierta vergüenza reconocer que a sus diecisiete años y siendo el ídolo de todo el mundo mágico, siguiera siendo virgen.

Gruñó por lo bajo; pensando en su horrible destino de ser virgen a esas edades, y frunció el ceño. Llego al primer piso de los cuatro que tenía la casa, y escuchó: nada, ningún ruido. Sonrió, los Weasley se habían asentado allí, por lo tanto era normal que estuviera silencioso. No eran unos depravados,-susurró ácidamente en su mente, mirando al segundo piso.

Caminó hasta su dormitorio, también en la primera planta, y recogió su capa invisible de allí; a esas horas Teddy estaría dormido, y a Harry siempre le había gustado verlo dormir. Sonrió tiernamente, recordando su rostro ovalado y su cuerpo rollizo, la forma en que pateaba y agitaba sus extremidades, la manera en que cambiaba su cabello de color…

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso en completo silencio, intentando no alertar de su presencia a ninguno de los inquilinos. Si bien los Weasley habían elegido el primer piso para hospedarse porque habían sido los primeros, los slytherins habían optado por el segundo, al ser los siguientes. Y en esa planta no había nadie más; Harry no pudo siquiera preguntarse el porqué. Tan extraño debía ser el motivo… _Serpientes_, no puedes esperar nada bueno de ellas.

Agudizó el oído, intentando encontrar algún indicio de que ese piso no estaba calmo, como el primero. Esperó y esperó durante un minuto entero, hasta que su oído capto el leve sonido de voces hablando. Sonrió maliciosamente; si conseguía espiar a sus posibles víctimas en acción, podría decidir por argumentos con cual se quedaba. Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad, asegurándose de estar completamente cubierto por ella, y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Pasó la primera puerta, abriéndola levemente, y descubrió a Draco durmiendo con las luces apagadas. Desde esa perspectiva, solo parecía un infante teniendo _dulces _sueños. Cerró la puerta con la misma tranquilidad, y se encamino hacia la siguiente. La abrió, sin encontrar rastro alguno de sus conejillos de indias, y avanzó hacia la tercera. Las voces se oían más cerca que antes, por lo que dedujo correctamente que los dos slytherin estarían allí.

Con un sencillo _alohomora_, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, escuchando un suave sonido, apenas perceptible. Sonrió, esperando su siguiente movimiento: abrir la puerta y meterse en la habitación. Pero, de repente, todo se precipitó: la figura de Lucius se recortó en el marco de la puerta, mientras agarraba con suavidad la capa de invisibilidad y tiraba de ella.

De un momento a otro, el niño-que-vivió quedó al descubierto, y antes de que pudiera incluso pensar en una rápida retirada, se encontraba en el suelo inmovilizado por un hechizo, ante la mirada superior de Lucius Malfoy. Sonriendo con suficiencia, el aristócrata le levanto, entrándole en la habitación. Sin nada que cubriera su pecho, Harry se fijo en los musculos marcados de su abdomen, en la leve caída del pantalón negro del pijama en sus caderas y en la fina línea de vello que descendía hasta su virilidad. La voz del sujeto le sacó de su ensoñación, haciendo que levantara la vista otra vez:

- ¿Qué quería hacer, Potter? ¿Espiarnos?- alzo sus cejas rubias como gesto de incredulidad cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo. No pudo evitarlo, era un _gryffindor._

- ¿Quieres sacar al niño de la habitación, Lucius?- dijo detrás suyo Snape con voz ponzoñosa. Le miro por el rabillo del ojo, de refilón, y observo como el hombre también vestía como Malfoy. Sus músculos estaban menos marcados que los del aristócrata, pero en cambio, era más delgado que este, marcándose su plano vientre cuando estaba tumbado en la cama. Como en ese momento.

- Se me ha ocurrido, una idea, Sev…- su perversa mirada pasó de Harry a Snape, que se limito a alzar una ceja, escéptico. Harry observo como el rubio abría los labios para decir su propuesta, pero el profesor negó de inmediato, sin escucharle:

- No.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No te he dicho nada todavía, igual no es lo que tú crees.

- Nos conocemos muy bien, Lucius, y no voy a tolerar _eso._- Harry miro a ambos hombres, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba. ¿Qué era eso, que justamente había remarcado Snape, que no iba a hacer? Seguramente nada bueno, se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en la mirada del rubio, tan perversa, malvada… _Pervertida._

- Vamos, Sev…- susurro sensualmente Lucius, dejando a Harry apoyado sobre la madera de la puerta cerrada, trepando por la cama hasta llegar a su amante. Sus manos subieron por el torso del moreno, acariciándole suavemente, mientras depositaba suaves besos en sus labios. La diestra del noble se introdujo directamente, sin ningún pudor, por debajo del pantalón, y Harry intentó cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía un hormigueo en su propia entrepierna.


	3. El Espectáculo

**Capitulo 3:**

**El Espectáculo**

Snape gruñó por lo bajo, pero no intentó detener a Malfoy en su atrevimiento, que sonrió satisfecho. No obstante, Harry, paralizado, se puso pálido: ¿No pensarían enseñarle _eso_, hacerle público forzoso en ese momento tan íntimo de pareja? Y, la respuesta, como no, era un rotundo _SÍ._ Inspiró profundamente, observando cómo los labios de ambos hombres se tocaban en una caricia fugaz, mientras los pantalones de Snape caían cada vez más abajo.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido; las túnicas que usaba en el colegio tapaban sus atributos, pero _nunca_ había pensado que estuviera tan… Dotado. Se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras Malfoy le sonreía con malicia. Los pensamientos sobre muertes lentas y dolorosas de Malfoy cruzaron por su cabeza una detrás de otra, y Harry se alegró secretamente de que no estuvieran leyéndole la mente en ese momento. Porque, en lo más profundo de su ser, _deseaba _que continuaran.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter?- si Harry hubiera podido hablar, habría aceptado a regañadientes que los dos adultos estaban como querían. _Malditas y atractivas serpientes…_

Snape aprovechó justo ese momento para bajar los pantalones de Lucius de un tirón, dejando a la vista su también erecto pene. Y Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; tenía a su odiado profesor y al padre de su archienemigo de la escuela desnudos en la cama, a punto de caer en el acto carnal.

Observó la sonrisa maliciosa de Snape, mientras juntaba los labios de su amante con los suyos propios, y en seguida, Harry supo que tramaba algo. Siete años dándole clases le hacían conocer sus movimientos y quizás, anticiparse a ellos. Pero Malfoy… Era demasiado iluso, al no darse cuenta de la estrategia de su amante.

Con la rapidez y agilidad de un felino, Snape dio, _literalmente_, la vuelta a la tortilla. Y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba encima de Lucius, con su varita clavada en la yugular del rubio y una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios; la misma _puta_ sonrisa que tenia cada vez que lograba castigarle. Harry hubiera torcido el gesto, si no fuera porque estaba completamente paralizado. Observo como la boca del rubio se abría, mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con el profesor, y este último le susurro audiblemente:

- Si vamos a tener público, no seré yo quien este abajo.

- Pero, Sev…- el moreno negó con la cabeza, mientras con una floritura de la varita, encadenaba fuertemente las muñecas de Lucius al cabecero de metal. Harry sintió una pequeña pulsación en su entrepierna, y jadeó disimuladamente, con sus ojos fijos en la pareja en el lecho.

- O lo hacemos a las buenas, o será a las malas.

- ¿Es una amenaza?- inquirió escéptico Malfoy.

- Una promesa.

Harry observo atentamente todos los movimientos de Snape; recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, y luego dejo una en el erecto pene de Lucius, bombeando rítmica y lentamente. La otra, inevitablemente, cayó por su escroto hasta su ano. No pudo verlo bien, pero su perversa imaginación le mandó ondas de placer insatisfecho a su propia erección.

Gimió quedamente, rompiendo la magia del momento. Y los dos slytherins le miraron, primero con extrañeza y luego con malicia, cuando sus ojos cayeron hasta la entrepierna del muchacho. _Jodidos pervertidos_. Sonrieron al unísono, con sendas muecas de burla, y Harry se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello.

Para su alivio, Snape siguió con su tarea, y a Malfoy le faltó tiempo para empezar a disfrutar de las atenciones de su _amigo._ Los gemidos de placer de un extrañamente sumiso Lucius Malfoy sólo consiguieron acrecentar su necesidad, y, cuando finalmente, Snape decidió entrar en el juego, Harry deseó poder estar con ellos.

Los pantalones le apretaban dolorosamente en la entrepierna, mientras jadeaba al ver a los dos hombres copular insanamente delante de él, mezclando su saliva con sus propios jadeos. Harry admiró el rítmico vaivén de las caderas de su ex profesor, los gemidos largos y los ronroneos de Lucius Malfoy, y, simplemente, todo ese hecho de la copula impulsiva.

Sus ojos parecían estar abiertos con celo pegado en los parpados, y todo intento de apartar la vista de ese acto tan carnal y lujurioso había quedado en vano. _Quería_ estar con ellos. Una leve pulsación en su ano le hizo saber que, de verdad, ellos eran los que debían robarle la virginidad, con quienes quería dejar de ser tan puro, tan _niño_.

La espalda del rubio se arqueó, sus brazos intentaron doblarse infructuosamente, su boca emitió un largo gemido, y con un par de sacudidas, se corrió en el regazo de ambos varones, mientras Snape hacía lo mismo en el interior del aristócrata Malfoy. Y Harry sintió una incipiente humedad en su pantalón. Se había corrido. _Sin que nadie le tocara._

Sintió como sus miembros se desentumecían, mientras los efectos del _petrificus totalus _se disipaban, seguramente por el leve descontrol de la magia del rubio en el momento del clímax. Harry miró a los hombres en el lecho; Snape dejaba su varita debajo de la almohada y se subía los pantalones, tumbándose en la cama, y Lucius recuperaba la respiración, mirando al techo sumido en un trance.

Mirando hacia abajo, Harry observo la mancha en sus pantalones, antes de hacer un mohín y tomar su capa de invisibilidad. Debía salir de allí antes de que se percataran de su presencia. Con cuidado y sigilo, se cubrió nuevamente con la capa de invisibilidad, y abriendo y cerrando varias veces las manos para desentumecerlas, se acercó a la puerta. Por detrás de él pudo oír las voces de las dos maliciosas serpientes, hablando en susurros:

- Hacia tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo tan bueno, Sev.

- ¿Te pone que Potter nos mire, Lu?

- Me gusta más cuando te pones dominante tú, Severus.

La puerta se cerró tras Harry, que escuchaba la conversación anonadado; parecían _realmente_ pareja. Charlas en la cama, después del polvo… Podría ser perfecto, si no fuera por el leve detalle de que eran unos _voyeristas_ y unos dementes, aparte de ser asesinos y pensar con su _polla_. Caminó por los pasillos, y se introdujo en su habitación con total sigilo, intentando no ser visto. ¿La razón? La molesta mancha de semen en sus pantalones.

Podría haberla limpiado con un simple _fregotego_, pero no se veía capacitado para hacerlo en esos momentos. Las imágenes de un desnudo Snape embistiendo contra el culo de Malfoy le atormentaban, y en sus oídos todavía escuchaba los gemidos de los dos hombres, mezclados con sus palabras. Seguía oyendo, como un estúpido disco rayado, el susurro de ambos hombres; _¿Es una amenaza? Una promesa._ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; eran tan… _sensuales._


	4. Levantándose con el pie izquierdo

**Capítulo 4:**

**Levantándose con el pie izquierdo**

Los rayos del Sol se filtraban juguetones por las rendijas de la vetusta persiana de madera y metal rechinante, golpeando en sus ojos con timidez. Harry gruñó, dándose la vuelta, renuente a la idea de levantarse. Una y otra vez en la noche se había despertado por culpa de las pesadillas. Aunque quizás no debería llamarlas así; los recuerdos de la noche anterior se repetían en su mente, aumentado su deseo de estar en la cama junto a los dos hombres de Slytherin.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, estirándose como un felino, y se levantó. Sentía plomo en los parpados, incitándolos a cerrarse otra vez, y los pies fríos por el contacto con el suelo. Anduvo hasta el espejo del baño, saliendo de su habitación, y se miro en la superficie reflectante: las ojeras parecían alcanzar cotas inesperadas, y su cabello negro seguía igual de indomable que el día anterior. La palidez en su rostro solo decía una cosa: _No he dormido en toda la noche…_

Se enjuagó la cara, intentando cambiar su expresión fastidiada e irascible por una amable, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Más despejado, se vistió, mientras los problemas empezaban a surgir en su mente: ¿Cómo mirar a Snape y Malfoy a la cara después de haber presenciado lo que presenció el día anterior? ¿Y si decían algo? ¿Y si no querían que estuviera en su cama?

El calor empezó a subir por su estomago, esparciéndose como una plaga por todo su cuerpo, mientras, frente a la puerta, la miraba con ojos que rallaban lo lloroso. ¿Y si decían algo? Seguramente no les creerían, pero Harry… Era _demasiado_ obvio. Soltó una maldición audiblemente, mientras paseaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado, nada más gráfico de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y, segundos después, Ron entró en la habitación, con su rostro pecoso deformado en una mueca de curiosidad y preocupación:

- Harry, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, si, Ron. No pasa nada.- negó rápidamente. _Quizás demasiado obvio._ Se contuvo para no gruñir ante la puntualización de su mente, y sonrió con falsedad, intentando dar el asunto por zanjado.

- Es que te escuché maldecir y pensé que…- dejó la frase en el aire, pero por dentro de Harry, el final se lo decía su cabeza: _Pensé que necesitarías ayuda._ El bufido subió por su cuello, pero, afortunadamente, se quedó en la tráquea. Por primera vez empezaba a descubrir la faceta más pesada de su pelirrojo amigo, y con su irascibilidad, aquello comenzaba a cansarle.

- No pasa nada, en serio. Vamos a desayunar.- por fin, aquella frase activo el cerebro del estómago de Ron, y dejó de hacer preguntas. _Benditas comidas, siempre funcionan._ Umph, si tan solo los slytherins se dejaran llevar por las comidas; todo seria más fácil.

Ron bajó primero, ansioso de comer su desayuno, y Harry bajó detrás suyo; si tan siquiera supiera poner cara de póquer. Su estomago se había cerrado en banda a comer, y una bola de nervios se había quedado atrapada en su garganta. Rezando interiormente, Harry deseo que las serpientes no se encontraran allí, pero, como ya era usual… _¡SÍ! Allí estaban._

Apartó la vista en cuanto los vio, pero la sensación de que le estaban mirando le hizo saber que ellos a él no. Arremetiendo contra su condición de _niño,_ Harry recordó las familias de las serpientes, hasta remontarlas al mismísimo Merlín, y luego los maldijo a todos. Afortunadamente, tenía un poco de practica en no ponerse rojo en momentos comprometedores, mecanismo que falló miserablemente cuando decidió, _tonto de él_, mirarles de reojo.

El calor en sus mejillas al ver las miradas intensas y burlonas de ambos adultos, recordándole lo que había pasado esa noche, le hizo saber que no tenía nada que envidiar al sano color del tomate. Tosió un par de veces, intentando disimular su sonrojo con un típico _Me he atragantado con la comida, _pero dio definitivamente igual; allí seguían ellos, impertérritos, mirándole. Por segundos, su mente le dio la imagen del Señor Malfoy pegándole bastonazos, de su hijo riéndose, y de Snape dejando a Gryffindor en números rojos por cien años.

Y se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando, después de cinco minutos de miradas _NO_ disimuladas, salió estoicamente de la habitación, después de haber desayunado. El problema; que se le revolvía el estomago de haber comido con nervios. Dándoles a Ron y Hermione la excusa _barata_ de que no se encontraba bien, subió a su dormitorio. Estaba, por desgracia, mal ubicado en la casa; el último del pasillo polvoriento del primer piso, pero, de todas formas, Harry prefería tener un baño individual conectado a su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en la dura madera con los ojos cerrados y el estómago revuelto, y se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando lentamente. Únicamente había faltado el letrero de neón encima de su cabeza diciendo _He visto como las dos serpientes follaban_, pero tan puritanos eran todos los demás que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Sonrió, bendiciendo a los cielos por haberle dado a una familia _adoptiva_ tan… Ilusa.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo en el suelo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre, pero no se movió. Después de haber tragado el desayuno delante de sus poco invitados huéspedes, NO podía vomitar. Había pasado la prueba de fuego, y ceder significaría volver a la situación inicial. Para un testarudo Harry, aquello era cuestión de honor y orgullo _Gryffindor._

Lástima que a su estomago no se le ocurriera esa idea tan estúpida. La bilis y su sabor amargo se acumularon en su boca, y antes de que pudiera concentrarse para sobrellevar eso, ya se encontraba de rodillas en la taza del inodoro, con su espalda arqueada y vomitando hasta su primera papilla. Tosió un par de veces, escupiendo los restos del desayuno, y se limpió con dificultad las lagrimas rebeldes que se le habían saltado al vomitar toda la comida.

Con dificultad, sacó la cabeza del sanitario y se puso de cuclillas, mirando fijamente la asquerosa masa que conformaba su desayuno. Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose, de menos, estúpido, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Cogiendo impulso, se levanto y con la cabeza gacha y mirada levemente borrosa por el súbito mareo, se enjuago la cara. Secándosela con parsimonia, levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en el espejo, quedándose pálido.


	5. ¿Buenas noticias?

**Capitulo 5:**

**¿Buenas noticias?**

_Malfoy,-_ aquel fue su primer pensamiento al levantar la cabeza y ver su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto de baño. _¿Qué hacía allí?_ Apartó la mirada rápidamente, viendo la satisfacción en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente, como solía hacer Dobby. Harry sintió el intenso rubor tiñendo sus mejillas pálidas, y, sin esperar a que el aristócrata dijera nada, le incriminó con toda la entereza que pudo reunir:

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Malfoy?- no salió tan bien como debería; su voz tembló levemente y, en el momento de mirarle, su mente le traicionó por completo: solo podía pensar en la sugerente imagen que le había dejado el día anterior.

- ¿No es obvio? Te he visto un poco… _apurado_ en el desayuno.- Lucius se apoyó sensualmente contra el marco de la puerta, y debido al poco espacio en el baño, Harry se vio incapaz de salir o apartarse del hombre. Y le maldijo; porque le camisa blanca que llevaba tenia los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando expuesta su piel.

- Pues ya estoy bien, así que váyase.- su voz crispada por los nervios se alzo dos octavas más, y el señor Malfoy, después de relamerse los labios sensualmente, salió. Una punzada en su entrepierna fue suficiente para que Harry, después de cerrar la puerta, sintiera ganas de llorar allí mismo: _¿Cómo podía ponerse cachondo con semejantes serpientes?_

Sin caer en sus más bajos instintos, como buen _puritano_ que era, se dio una ducha fría, y, a la salida, se encontró cara a cara con el señor Weasley, que le esperaba sentado en su cama. Con una sonrisa, Harry secó su pelo, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo al ver el rubor en la cara de Arthur. Y, después de secarse el pelo por segunda vez en el baño, como única excusa para no tener que abrir la puerta y seguir viendo al padre de su mejor amigo, tuvo que enfrentarse a lo inevitable:

- Buenos días, señor Weasley.

- Hola, Harry. Las obras en la Madriguera marchan muy bien, así que en unos días nos iremos de aquí.- la sonrisa suave del pelirrojo fue lo único que hizo que Harry se comportara como debía, y no saltara de alegría al saber que tendría menos huéspedes.

- Vaya, me alegro mucho por las noticias.- Su sonrisa interior se expandió aun mas, pensando en su objetivo del verano; menos personas en la casa significaría más oportunidades de conseguir a alguna de las dos serpientes.

- Harry, por favor, no nombres el tema delante de Molly; ella piensa que hacemos mal al dejarte tan solo en una casa tan grande.

- ¡Oh, no pasa nada, señor Weasley! Estaré bien, se lo prometo.

- Bien, pues hasta luego Harry.- Harry le correspondió la sonrisa y levanto la mano como despedida, mientras buscaba en el viejo armario ropero sus zapatillas. Echaría de menos las animadas tardes de ajedrez mágico con Ron, pero, sopesando sus posibilidades, se dijo que no merecía la pena arrepentirse.

Y con las zapatillas puestas, marcho hacia la habitación de Ron y Hermione, para casi despedir a su amigo pelirrojo. Y cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver las maletas de Hermione en la puerta; ¿Se iba ya? Llamando a la puerta, abrió la hoja con cuidado, intentando preservar la poca integridad mental que le quedaba; lo último que deseaba ver era a sus dos mejores amigos y pareja en medio de una _emotiva_ despedida. Gracias a Merlín,-se dijo Harry.- esa fase había pasado.

- ¿Te vas ya, Herm?- pregunto Harry, observando a los dos amados abrazados amorosamente. En seguida los dos muchachos se separaron, y Granger frunció el ceño, justo como solía hacerlo segundos antes de una de sus regañinas, o más bien, _sermones. _Y ahí estaba, ya abría la boca para volver a regañarle:

- Si, Harry, ya te he dicho en el desayuno que me iba ahora a por mis padres.- Hermione hizo una pausa dramática, mientras Harry pensaba en el momento en que pudo habérselo dicho: _¿En el momento de entrar en la cocina, cuando estaba tan nervioso por sus miradas indiscretas, cuando se había puesto rojo, cuando había sido otra vez observado, o cuando había devorado su desayuno intentando aislarse de los demás?_ Granger no pareció caer en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Harry para recordar, y siguió con lo suyo, es decir, con el sermón.- En serio Harry, deberías escuchar a los demás; sé que seguramente estabas demasiado dormido, pero deberías hacer un esfuerzo por despertarte y…

El cerebro de Harry desconecto. _Cualquier cosa antes que volver a los sermones, por favor…_- pensó desesperado porque la muchacha dejara de hablar. ¿Cualquier cosa? Su memoria le remitió una vez más al día anterior, y una diminuta sonrisa se formo en los labios de Potter, pensando en lo monos que se veían los dos slytherins esa noche.

- ¡¿Harry? ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto Hermione, mientras Harry se horrorizaba: estaba pensando cosas bonitas de dos mortifagos. En seguida, asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, y antes de que Hermione retomara su aburrida perorata, su pelirrojo amigo, al que considero su héroe en ese momento, salió en su ayuda:

- Vamos, Mione, déjale. ¿De verdad no quieres que vaya contigo?- Bien, quizás no era _tan_ heroico, al fin y al cabo, segundos después, la pareja se metía directamente en una acaramelada discusión sobre la presencia de Ron en Australia. Abrazando a su amiga castaña, Harry cortó su conversación abruptamente, deseoso de salir de ese inferno lleno de miel. _Ójala tuviera a alguien con el que acaramelarme._

Y se fue, dejando a la pareja enfrascada en su melodramática conversación. Inconscientemente, subió a merodear al segundo piso. Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba ya apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de Draco, según había visto el día anterior. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta ligeramente abierta, observando de refilón la espalda del pequeño Malfoy, un poco más pequeña que la de su padre. Se encontraba escribiendo una carta, por el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino, y, en cuanto lo escuchó, se giro hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?- pregunto Harry sin un deje de hostilidad en la voz. Para su sorpresa, después de mirarle medio minuto de una forma extraña, Malfoy se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo. Decidiendo que eso era un sí, Potter entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se tumbó en la cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Cinco minutos después, Draco termino de escribir su carta, y atándola a su majestuosa lechuza marrón, la dejo volar con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, antes de girarse para mirarle.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Bueno, estoy en tu cuarto.- dijo Harry sin moverse, como si fuera lo más obvio de todo el mundo.

- Ya, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- A que en mi cuarto entra todo el mundo y no quiero ver a nadie en especial ahora.- Draco alzó las cejas, impresionado por su respuesta, y se sentó en su silla, mirándole fijamente. Hasta que cayó en la tentación, segundos después:

- ¿De verdad eres virgen?- no hubo desprecio ni superioridad, solo curiosidad mal disimulada. Y Harry le miró asesinamente; de todas las preguntas que podía hacerle, aquella tenía que ser la que preguntase.

- Si, Malfoy, soy virgen. Y deja el tema ya.

- Vaya… Potter virgen. Pensé que ya te habrías tirado a una de tus admiradoras.

- Últimamente, me fijo más en los chicos.- susurro el niño-que-vivió. No le contaría la verdad a nadie, pero Malfoy… Sabía que sus palabras no tendrían ninguna credibilidad para ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y en cierto modo, podía decírselo a Malfoy y Snape, de forma que ellos se enteraran de la indirecta.

- ¿No lo dirás por…?- los ojos de Malfoy pasaron de su mirada verde a la pared enfrente suyo, justo donde, habitaciones más adelante, estaba la habitación de Malfoy y Snape. Sin afirmar ni negar nada, Harry contraataco:

- ¿Por qué lo tendría que decir por ellos?

- Por las miradas que os lanzabais los unos a los otros en el desayuno.- Draco le observo con una clara mirada de _A mi no me engañas_ que estremeció a Harry. Y justo en ese momento, Lucius Malfoy decidió salir otra vez a escena.


	6. Encaprichado

**Capitulo 6:**

**Encaprichado**

Harry observó al rubio aristócrata, cuyo hombro se apoyaba, desinteresada y sensualmente, en el dintel de la puerta, tal y como había hecho hacía un tiempo en su habitación. La camisa seguía, una vez más, abierta por los primeros botones, y Harry volvió, como buena oveja que vuelve al redil, a pensar una vez más en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Buenos días, Draco… Y Potter.- su nombre fue pronunciado con deliberada lentitud, que puso a Harry los pelos de punta y un pequeñísimo pinchazo en su entrepierna. Definitivamente, ese hombre parecía haberse encaprichado con él.

- Hola, papá.- respondió el pequeño Malfoy en lo que a Harry le parecieron minutos enteros de sentir la lujuriosa mirada de Lucius sobre él.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Si, hijo. Espérame abajo, ¿vale?

- Si, papá.- Draco le lanzó una significativa mirada a su archienemigo; una mirada que decía _¿Decías, Potter?_ Estuvo tentado a gruñirle, pero con una sonrisa suficiente salió de la estancia, dejando a su padre solo con Harry, que se sentó en la cama, con un extraño presentimiento negativo en la cabeza. Y Malfoy se acercó a él, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, cuando dijo:

- Sal del cuarto de mi hijo, depravado.- Se sintió ofendido; ¿A quién llamaba depravado, si el primero en dar el espectáculo era él?

- Yo no soy ningún depravado.

- Ya, claro, ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te pille oliendo la ropa interior de Draco como un obseso.- Harry enrojeció violentamente, pensando en aquella situación en su cabeza, y antes de poder recuperarse, Lucius atacó con su mejor baza.- A propósito, ¿no querrías unirte esta noche al espectáculo?

- ¡NO!

000

Media hora después de su negación completa y absoluta, Harry seguía dándose cabezazos contra la pared. Tenía la oportunidad en bandeja y… _La había rechazado._ Maldijo en voz baja, demasiado tenso, y decidió ir a ver si una buena pelea verbal con Snape le relajaba. Llamó a la puerta, y sin esperar contestación, entró. Y se quedó helado.

Debía de haber preguntado antes de entrar, puesto que Snape se encontraba literalmente, en ropa interior. Y le marcaba estupendamente el paquete. Harry se sonrojó sin remedio, antes de boquear un par de veces, mirando justamente _eso_. Y después de tan patética actuación, el pocionista, que parecía no enterarse de nada, dijo:

- ¿Qué?

- Jo-joder.- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry. Su conciencia, pequeñita, tenía claro lo… _zopenco, inútil, y gilipollas_ que debía verse en ese momento, pero no se movió ni apartó la mirada. Y, extrañado, Snape bajó la mirada hasta donde miraba Harry, antes de fruncir el ceño y decirle:

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirar, Potter?

Por fin, Harry despertó de su tonto letargo, y rápidamente, giró sobre su eje, quedando cara a cara con la puerta, y con una bonita erección en la entrepierna. Agradeció a todos los dioses, cuando, abrochándose la chaqueta de Dudley que llevaba puesta, le cubrió su vergüenza, y de reojo, miró atrás, mirando como su ex profesor terminaba de vestirse.

Suspirando de alivio, al verle ya con una de sus usuales túnicas, que no le marcaban _nada_ y que no le recordaban _nada_ de lo pasado anteriormente, se giró sin temor a ver algo que no debiera. Snape cerró las puertas de su armario, antes de girarse completamente para encararlo de la peor forma posible:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

- Eh… yo…- Harry pensó y pensó, intentando encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta, hasta que la encontró.- Pensé que hablar con usted me aclararía las ideas.

- Ya. Largo, Potter.- sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, Snape le echó de su cuarto. No obstante, reacio a obedecerle, como solía pasarle normalmente, Harry se quedó allí parado, de espaldas a la puerta, mientras veía como el hombre se ponía a leer un libro, _seguramente de pociones._ Y carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención, antes de sentarse en el extremo de la cama más próximo a su profesor.

- Profesor Snape…- le llamó con delicadeza, _no vaya a ser que se fuera a enfadar._ Pero no sirvió de nada; el hombre frunció el ceño y contestó de malas maneras:

- ¿Qué? ¿No me has oído? Lárgate.

- Quería preguntarle… Si lo de anoche significó algo para usted.- soltó finalmente Harry. Y, a sus ojos, debió de decir alguna tontería, porque Snape dejó de leer y le miró como si estuviera loco.

- No, Potter.- el aludido estuvo a punto de dejar caer los hombros y soltar una queja de niño pequeño, pero su conciencia le asedió a preguntas con inusitada rapidez: _¿Desde cuándo quería que eso significara algo para ellos?_ Perdido en sus pensamientos, tardó en reaccionar cuando Snape añadió con molestia.- Pero si tienes preguntas sobre tu sexualidad, ve a Lucius, no a mí. Él estará encantado de hacerte una demostración.

- ¿Y usted no?- pregunto lentamente Harry, intentando imitar aquel tono de Malfoy que le había puesto caliente antes. _Era hora de entrar en acción_ con Snape. Y a ver qué pasaba.

- De momento, no. Quizás si te esfuerzas un poco más puede que vuelva mis atenciones a ti.- Harry boqueó un par de veces, sin saber bien qué decir, y sin despedirse del mortífago, salió de la habitación con rapidez.

000

Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que había hablado con Snape en privado. Y, desde la confusión, había ido fase por fase, superando esa última frase que le había dicho. Hermione se había ido, la familia Weasley también, y en esos momentos, Lupin y Tonks estaban mirando un apartamento pequeño por Londres.

De cualquier forma, Harry no podía, simplemente, hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Luna, sobre el _gran_ desplante de Snape. Lucius Malfoy tampoco era una opción, si seguía usando ese tonito meloso que le ponía a mil cada vez que hablaban, y definitivamente, no iba a hablar de Snape con el propio Snape. Lo cual le dejaba una última salida: Draco Malfoy.


	7. 3, 2, 1 ¡Acción!

**Capítulo 7:**

**3,2,1… ¡Acción!**

Harry se dejó caer encima de la cama de Malfoy. Del pequeño Malfoy, por supuesto. Quisiera o no reconocerlo, el muchacho le ayudaba mucho, y Harry seguía sorprendido por su particular determinación a que dejara de ser virgen. De cualquier forma, Harry creía que aquello era sólo un reto que Draco se había autoimpuesto para pasar el rato.

Le miró por detrás de las lentes de cristal; Draco estaba sentado con _dejadez_ en su silla, sobre dos patas, mirándole. Lo que en un principio había sido una simple charla, hacía tres largos días ya, había pasado a ser su consulta psicológica habitual. Harry abrió los labios, para seguir su disertación:

- Es que me parece increíble. No significó nada para él.- resopló, furioso, antes de agregar.- Y yo llevo casi una semana pensando en lo mismo.- esperó una contestación por parte de Draco, que tardó en llegar:

- Sólo tienes que coquetearle más, Harry. Además, ¿con quién quieres tener sexo? ¿Con mi padre o con mi padrino?- aquella pregunta desconcertó ciertamente a Harry, que abrió los labios dos veces, antes de admitir en un susurro para el cuello de su camisa:

- Creo que con los dos.

- Apuntas alto, ¿eh, Potter?

- Cállate, Malfoy. Tienes que ayudarme, en serio. No se me va el recuerdo de la cabeza… Y lo sueño todos los días.- acabó, gimoteante, recordando las abultadas erecciones con las que despertaba de ese tiempo a tres días atrás. Draco rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y después de un rato, dijo en un tono demasiado serio:

- Esto requiere de la presencia de mi padre.

- ¡¿Qué? Ni se te…- Harry cayó encima de la cama, petrificado, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Y con ojos furibundos, miró al arrogante Malfoy, a su arrogante sonrisa, y maldijo a todos sus arrogantes antepasados, mientras veía con dificultad cómo salía de la habitación.

Después de cinco minutos eternos para Harry, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y tras el niño Malfoy, apareció el padre. Los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro, mientras Draco agitaba su varita, liberándole del hechizo que le tenía petrificado. Y, en cuestión de microsegundos, Harry saltó de la cama, gritándole al rubio:

- ¡Eres un capullo, Malfoy! ¡No voy a confiar en ti nunca más!- antes de que pudiera continuar, Lucius se puso entre medio de los dos contrincantes, y levantando una mano, consiguió el silencio en la estancia.

- Si sigues gritando de esa forma, Potter, nos va a oír Severus.- Harry boqueó un par de veces, antes de dejarse caer en la cama del vástago.- Bien, mucho mejor así.

- Mi padre ha accedido a ayudarte, Potter.- los ojos de Harry se abrieron en su máxima amplitud, mientras pasaba la mirada de Malfoy a Malfoy, incrédulo. Y ambos sonrieron con la misma arrogancia y belleza.

- Exacto, me parece una buena idea hacer un trío.- dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza. Harry apartó el rostro, con un poco de decoro, y Lucius ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Me vais a ayudar, ¿sí o no?- pregunto en un susurro, después de esperar impaciente una respuesta.

- No seas impaciente, Potter. La paciencia es una muy buena virtud.- se burló Draco, haciendo que Harry pusiera un mohín de desagrado en los labios.- De cualquier forma, como ya está mi padre aquí, me voy. No quiero seguir escuchando como os vais a tirar a mi padrino.- con toda la dignidad del mundo, como si no acabara de decir lo que acababa de decir, Draco se marchó con la cabeza bien alta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno, y ¿Cómo…?- preguntó Harry finalmente, después de un par de minutos de aterrador silencio. Lucius le miró indescifrablemente, antes de encogerse de hombros y decir:

- No sé, pero puedes venir a ver siempre que quieras.

000

Y, una vez más, había caído en la tentación de lleno. Parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de los dos mortífagos, Harry pasó el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo, sin saber si pasar o no. Bien, se dijo a sí mismo cuando la puerta se abrió, no tendría que pensar mucho sobre ello. Lucius apareció en el umbral, con esa sonrisa arrogante y aristocrática que ya era habitual en él, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le dejó pasar.

Snape no había llegado todavía; por el ruido de la ducha, debía ser él el que se estuviera duchando, por lo que el hombre se tumbó en la cama, y agarrando de la ropa a Harry, le tumbó a su lado. Rápidamente se ruborizó, pero se dejó atrapar por el abrazo asfixiante de Lucius, extrañamente feliz. Porque _quizás _esa noche consiguiera algún avance con los dos hombres.

Dos minutos después, Harry se encontraba visiblemente excitado, y el ruido de la ducha había dejado de oírse. Esperó junto a Lucius, mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel por debajo de la ropa, erizando su vello, hasta que llegó. Y se sorprendió.

Harry miró desde la cama como Snape abría la puerta y les miraba con una mezcla de asombro e… ¿Incredulidad? Su cuerpo estaba lleno de diminutas gotas de agua, y la toalla blanca atada a la cintura era lo único que tapaba su desnudo. Observó de reojo cómo Lucius sonreía gatunamente, antes de que el pocionista abriera el armario y dijera, sin interés:

- Si vais a follar, puedo irme a otra habitación.- la cama se movió y Malfoy le saltó con rapidez inusitada, antes de poner sus manos sobre la cadera de Snape, mientras lamía las rebeldes gotas de agua de su hombro derecho. Harry se incorporó, sentándose en el colchón, mientras escuchaba a Lucius decir:

- Vamos, Sev, te necesitamos para eso.

- Vais a tener que quedaros con el placer.

- Oh, vamos, al menos sólo vernos.- _casi_ suplicó Lucius, con voz lastimera. Severus se giró a mirarle, y Harry lo vio: estaba claudicando; quizás con un poco de suerte se les unía incluso. Lucius también debió de verle indeciso, porque, dejando la ropa que ya había cogido el experto en pociones, le guió hasta la silla que había en la habitación, y le sentó allí.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Lucius comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras con una seña le decía a Harry de hacer lo mismo. Con un poco de vergüenza, el pequeño Potter comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta que llevaba y se quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista su cuerpo delgado y casi sin vello. El pantalón le apretaba, pero Harry se dejó llevar, sin saber bien qué paso dar a continuación.

No hizo falta que se quitara más ropa, Lucius le abrazó con cuidado, tocando la parte más baja de su espalda, mientras su boca caía de sus labios al cuello haciéndole gemir con lentitud. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Harry, que cayó al suelo junto con sus interiores.

Su rostro se coloreó vivamente, mientras escondía su cara en el cuello pálido y fuerte de Lucius, abrazándole. Se encontraba muy bien a su lado, con las caricias y los besos, pero sentía que faltaba alguien. Después de tocarse durante un rato más, Harry sintió las manos de Malfoy en sus hombros, empujándole hacia abajo.

Haciendo caso a su muda orden, Harry se arrodilló frente al hombre, mirando la cabeza de su pene con una mezcla de adoración y felicidad. De reojo, miró a Snape; seguía sentado en la silla, con la toalla y mojado. La mano de Lucius fue a parar a su cabello, y lentamente, le incitó a abrir la boca ante su erección.

Nervioso, Harry comenzó a lamer el trozo de carne que se presentaba para él, sin saber bien cómo proceder. No obstante, los gemidos de Malfoy, encima de él, le hicieron ver que iba por el buen camino. Comenzó a trazar gruesas líneas de saliva desde la base a la cabeza del pene, humedeciéndolo, antes de comenzar a tragarlo.

Lentamente, la punta del estoque de Lucius tocó su campanilla, y Harry decidió que empezaría a moverse desde ese punto; lo sacó con la misma lentitud, y lo volvió a meter tantas veces como fueron necesarias para que, minutos más tarde, el aristócrata se viniera en su boca.

Harry se atragantó y tosió levemente, sintiendo el regusto dulzón del semen de Malfoy en su boca. Sin embargo, una vez pasado el susto, se relamió los labios, observando cómo Lucius se arrodillaba frente a Snape, que tenía los ojos brillantes por el placer.

E, increíblemente, repitió lo que Harry estaba haciendo con el profesor. Mirando la escena, Harry se sentó en la cama y bajó su mano hasta su erección. _No todo había salido bien, pero era un gran avance. Y en un par de días, ya estarían los tres en la cama._- pensó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras con un gemido ronco se venía en su mano.

Sudorosos, los tres varones se tumbaron en la cama, y tapándose con las mantas, se durmieron.


	8. El día de después

**Capítulo 8:**

**El día de después**

Harry despertó lentamente, saliendo de su letargo con demasiada lentitud. Sentía los pantalones húmedos y una gran presión en su cuerpo, como si estuvieran haciéndole un placaje en rugby. Abrió los ojos, se recolocó las gafas torcidas y miró a su alrededor: el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, pegado al suyo, le provocaba esa presión. Giró su cuello lo más que pudo, y lanzó a la cama una mirada periférica: Malfoy estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de él y sostenía en su cadera lo que parecía ser la mano de Snape.

Su respiración regular le aseguró que estaban dormidos, y tras cinco minutos de infernal sigilo, consiguió salir de su enorme prisión. Echó un último vistazo a los cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos de ambos hombres, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó, como si se tratara de un espía profesional, hasta su cuarto, y se encerró allí. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mirarles ahora?

Después de ducharse para despejar sus ideas, se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo, y lanzó un gran lamento, ahogado por su almohada. Luego decidió bajar a desayunar pronto, deseando no encontrarse con sus inquilinos; no tuvo mucha suerte, porque Luna y su padre estaban ya allí, vestido con túnicas viejas y manchadas de pintura. Parecía que iban a irse a arreglar su casa. _Por fin._ No obstante, Harry les miró y desvió la mirada a otro lado, recordando la noche anterior: ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirarles a la cara?

Y entonces entraron ellos: Draco llevaba cara de felicidad y un pequeño teléfono en la mano, que miraba como si fuera un Dios. Lucius Malfoy tenía cara de pedante, como siempre, pero se le veía extrañamente satisfecho, y Snape parecía llevar vestida su cara seria con ojos todavía velados, como si sólo fuera fachada. Seguramente lo fuera, después de observarles a los tres durante días, sabía que Snape se despertaba con el café matutino, y que Lucius comenzaba a tener verborrea después del desayuno.

Harry se sintió ofendido, cuando después de esfuerzos por llamar la atención de Snape y Malfoy sénior, _entiéndase miradas fijas e incómodas, _Snape seguía mirando con atención el fondo de su taza vacía, como si estuviera filosofando sobre la vida, o quizás estuviera demasiado dormido, y Lucius comenzaba a hablar animadamente con su hijo, compartiendo el teléfono muggle. _¡Oh! Y hacía dos segundos le había mirado por encima del hombro de su hijo._

Vagabundeó por la casa como alma en pena hasta que dieron las doce, intentando de este modo no quedar delante de Draco como un desesperado. Rápidamente subió los escalones de la casona de dos en dos y se encerró en el dormitorio del pequeño Malfoy, tumbándose en la cama derrotado.

- ¿Algún avance, Potter? Mi padre parecía demasiado satisfecho esta mañana.- Harry se giró en la cama, le miró fijamente, y finalmente esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

- Le hice… una mamada a tu padre.- dijo con lentitud. Draco apartó la vista durante un segundo, decidió que no le gustaba la imagen mental e hizo un mohín.

- No hace falta que me digas más, Potter. En serio, no quiero imaginarme a mi propio padre haciendo esas cosas. Y menos contigo.- añadió segundos después, haciendo una cara de asco. Harry alzó la nariz, ofendido, y preguntó:

- ¿Tú no querías ayudarme?- Draco alzó los hombros y fue a contestar. Sin embargo, el móvil vibró, comenzó a sonar una música horrible a un volumen ensordecedor, y Draco sonrió. Harry no vio la gracia al asunto, pero segundos después, Draco se afanaba en escribir un mensaje de texto, tecleando con el dedo índice y mirando con gesto de concentración el móvil.

- No digo que no quiera ayudarte con tu problema virginal, Potter.- sonrió Malfoy, después de un minuto escribiendo en la máquina. Levantó la mirada un segundo y volvió a desviarla, sonriendo un poco más al ver el rubor en la cara de Harry.- Pero partimos el uno de Agosto.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, alarmado. Se levantó de la cama, acentuando la sensación, y Draco le miró, _casi _asustado por la reacción.

- ¿No te lo he dicho?- el pequeño Malfoy sonrió enseñando las muelas, y continuó.- Nos marchamos a América. Oficialmente, son los negocios de mi padre, y mi padrino nunca da explicaciones de lo que hace porque él es así de misterioso, así que ésa es la versión oficial.

- ¿Y la real?- preguntó Harry. Draco alzó la mirada, dejó el móvil a un lado, y Harry miró sus ojos grises. Su mirada estaba… extrañamente vacía y sin sentimientos. Como lo había estado en la guerra. Ya no había rastro alguno del chico alegre y entrometido, además de cabrón, egocéntrico y pedante, que alguna vez conociera.

- Aquí ya no hay nada para nosotros. El apellido está muy deteriorado por culpa de la Guerra, y en el Juicio el Ministerio nos requisó gran parte del patrimonio. Aún así, lo que más les preocupa a mi padre y al profesor Snape son las posibles represalias: ahora estamos en medio y nos podrían alcanzar por los dos flancos. Preferimos irnos a América, volver a construir nuestra reputación, y volver dentro de un tiempo.

- Yo no os atacaría.- aseguró Harry, conmovido. Draco le miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No se trata sólo de ti, sino también de los demás. Mi padre nunca se ha portado bien con los vencedores, y ahora que ha traicionado a los mortífagos, en cualquier momento podrán volver a enjuiciarnos. A los tres, no sólo hablo de mi padre y de mi, la gente tampoco está muy contenta con Snape.- hizo una pausa y miró por la ventana, antes de continuar.- La sociedad se creerá a pies juntillas lo que tú digas, Potter, y ahora que tu misión ha terminado, ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir aquí.- volvió a callarse, y finalmente, soltó.- Ya no nos queda nada aquí.

- No podéis iros.

- De hecho, sí que podemos. Tenemos ya los papeles del Juicio, y el proceso ha terminado favorablemente, así que…- Harry se mesó el pelo, nervioso e inquieto. ¿Se iban? ¿Después de todo? ¿Después de luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso, de sobrevivir a la Guerra…? Bajó la mirada y preguntó:

- ¿Sólo os vais vosotros?

- No.- Draco tomó el móvil entre las manos y comenzó a juguetear con él, con una sonrisa cansada. Se conocían desde hacía siete años, y sólo entonces Harry comenzaba a entrever su personalidad debajo de ese orgullo y frialdad Malfoy.- También se van los Parkinson, Baddock, Greengrass y Flint. Pensamos marcharnos al Norte de América, a alguna ciudad elegante. Mi padre está pensando en Seattle.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pálido por la impresión. Se había pasado el verano refunfuñando abiertamente, pensando en echar a los slytherin de su casa, y justo cuando se encontraba a gusto con ellos… ¿Se marchaban? No, simplemente no podían irse de allí. Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado, y Draco volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, antes de decir:

- Así que sólo te queda una semana. Como sigas igual de parado que hasta ahora, me voy a ir pudiendo decir que el gran Potter sigue siendo virgen.- le picó. Parecía haber recobrado su antigua vitalidad. Harry sonrió a su vez, restándole importancia a sus palabras, y se levantó enérgicamente, antes de decir:

- Tienes razón, Malfoy.

- Yo siempre la tengo.- Harry bufó, antes de continuar.

- Por eso, me voy a la habitación de mis presas, a ver qué hacen.- añadió jocosamente. Draco rió por la expresión que había utilizado, y en el fondo, Harry se sintió un poco mejor al dejar de ver la apariencia derrotada que tenía hacía unos momentos. Salió del dormitorio del pequeño Malfoy y se encaminó pasillo arriba, quitando la sonrisa de los labios.


	9. Despedida

**Capítulo 9:**

**Despedida**

Harry entró sin llamar a la puerta. Sólo habían sido unos pasos desde la habitación de Draco hasta la suya, pero realmente estaba enfadado. Snape seguía leyendo el mismo libro que llevaba leyendo unos dos días aproximadamente, y Malfoy sénior leía el periódico, sentado con rectitud en el borde de la cama. Ambos hombres le miraron durante un instante, antes de volver a sus _fascinantes_ tareas.

- ¿Os vais?- preguntó Harry, ofendido. Esta vez sí que le miraron fijamente, durante un período de tiempo más largo, y finalmente, Snape dijo con amargura:

- No empieces a festejar hasta el uno de Agosto, Potter.- Harry le miró, ceñudo, pero el profesor no se dignó a echarle una última mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? Tengo derecho a saberlo.- la voz de Harry sonó estrangulada, como si se estuviera controlando para no gritarles hasta que la garganta se le rompiera en dos. Snape se encogió de hombros, y Malfoy finalmente le miró con una ceja alzada, escéptico:

- ¿Exactamente, por qué tienes derecho?- Harry le miró como si le acabara de abofetear. Se esperaba esa reacción de Snape, que no parecía tener mucho interés en él, pero no de Malfoy, que hacía nada le había propuesto un trío con Snape.

- Yo… Pensé que…- balbuceó, finalmente.

- Sólo es sexo, Potter.- Lucius, sin embargo, se contradijo a sí mismo cuando le llevó hasta la cama y le sentó a su lado, dejando el periódico abandonado. Snape dejó de leer y les miró.- ¿Te lo ha dicho Draco, verdad?

- Sí. Él… Me ha contado lo que está pasando.- miró primero a Lucius y luego a Snape, viéndoles interesados en lo que decía.- Dijo que os ibais a América, que volveríais en unos años cuando volvierais a tener una gran fortuna.- apartaron la mirada y dijeron un 'ya' bastante vago, antes de que Snape dijera:

- La realidad es que no tenemos planeado volver. Por eso estamos- señaló la habitación con una mano.- aquí. Pero no queremos que Draco se entere, así no sufre más de la cuenta.

- ¿No regresaréis?- preguntó Harry, atónito. Eso ya se le hacía muy extraño. Tal y como eran los Malfoy, no esperaba verlos desistir de su empeño. Y menos todavía marcharse con el rabo entre las patas después de todo; eso les tocaba hacerlo en medio de la Guerra, y no lo habían hecho.

- No.- la respuesta de Lucius fue tajante. Harry les miró a ambos intermitentemente, y Lucius añadió, volviendo a sonreír gatunamente.- Pero esa no es razón para dejar de disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda.

Harry sintió los suaves labios del rubio sobre él, en realidad, todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tumbándole en la cama y acariciándole. Malfoy le mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza, en una caricia juguetona, y Harry gimió largamente en respuesta. Sus manos cayeron directamente a su cadera y la derecha se deslizó descaradamente hasta la nalga del mayor, por encima de la tela.

Después de un rato de juegos y caricias, Lucius sacó su erección de debajo de los calzoncillos y comenzó a masturbarle. Era la primera vez que un chico le masturbaba, la primera vez que le tocaban _allí_ desde que recordaba. Harry ronroneó suavemente al sentir su toque, y poco a poco sus gemidos fueron subiendo de nivel, hasta explotar en la mano del padre de su archienemigo jurado de la escuela. Sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de Lucius en su nuca.

La siguiente semana pasó en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo. Después de ver que Snape no estaba por la labor de querer tener sexo con él, Harry se centró en Lucius, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para conquistarle. Se tocaron un par de veces más, todas delante de Snape. El tiempo que no estaba intentando conquistar a Malfoy sénior ni haciendo los planes de conquista con Draco, lo pasaba fuera de casa. Aunque los Lovegood se habían marchado a mitad de semana, Harry tuvo las tardes ocupadas yendo a pisos cerca de su casa, intentando convencer a Tonks y Lupin de que aquella casa era la más adecuada para ellos.

Ese día treintaiuno de Julio, Harry despertó con el picotazo de la lechuza de Ron, Pig. En cuanto abrió un ojo, el pájaro ululó feliz y comenzó a dar vueltas por el techo de la habitación, aunque Harry pensó por momentos que _estaba centrifugándose él solo._ Lo atrapó al vuelo cuando consiguió levantarse, y leyó rápidamente la carta de Ron y Hermione:

Le felicitaban por su cumpleaños, y habían quedado para celebrarlo esa misma tarde, en su casa. Iban a venir los padres de Ron y los de Hermione, también Neville y su abuela, Luna y su padre. Sus mejores amigos reunidos allí; además de que, por supuesto, la familia Lupin dejaría de lado durante un momento la mudanza y se quedarían un rato. Harry casi pudo imaginar otra fiesta como la que habían celebrado cuando Ron y Hermione habían sido elegidos prefectos. Aunque claro, Harry esperaba pasárselo mejor en esa fiesta.

Bajó a desayunar después de mandarles una nota a sus dos amigos, concordando con su idea de la fiesta, y a mitad del desayuno, bajaron sus huéspedes. Harry sintió entonces un enorme desasosiego, pensando que aquel era su último desayuno con los Slytherin. Les informó de la fiesta que iba a dar, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Draco, se mostró ilusionado por ir. Desistió momentos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ganar de ninguna de las maneras.

La tarde cayó, y después de la comida, Harry subió a la habitación de Draco. Aquello se había vuelto casi rutina para él; tramar planes conspiratorios complicadísimos que al final nunca salían bien. Entró, y se sintió un poco más angustiado: el baúl de Malfoy júnior estaba a los pies de la cama, y el armario abierto estaba ya vacío. Harry se sorprendió al ver la pulcritud del chico, recordando lo desastroso que era él haciendo un baúl.

- Hola, Potter. ¿No deberías estar abajo, celebrando tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- preguntó Draco, casi mofándose de él. Sin embargo, Harry sólo se sintió más culpable, pensando que él estaba festejando mientras los slytherin hacían las maletas para irse y no regresar jamás. Aunque Draco no lo supiera.

- Todavía no ha llegado nadie. De todas formas, supongo que mañana no nos veremos, Malfoy.- sugirió Harry. Draco apartó la mirada a su baúl, suspiró y asintió.

- Adiós, Potter.- Draco no hizo alusión jocosa al reto que se habían planteado para el verano, aquel que involucraba a Harry perdiendo su virginidad. La intensidad del momento ya era demasiada como para que Draco bromeara y se burlara.

- Hasta luego, Malfoy.- contestó Harry. Estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo, sintiéndose un tanto desolado. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado buenos momentos juntos ese verano, intentando conquistar a las dos serpientes, y aunque todo el asunto era más serio que simples bromas, Harry lo había pasado bien. Draco le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tímida, que pronto se extendió al resto de su cara como una sonrisa arrogante.

- Quizás deberías hablar con mi padre y mi padrino.

Y así lo hizo. Comprobó que no había llegado nadie, y luego llamó a la puerta de la habitación de los dos slytherin. Se oyeron varios ruidos dentro, y finalmente Snape abrió la puerta, ceñudo. Los baúles estaban en el suelo; el del profesor (en el que ponía S.T.S.) estaba ya cerrado, y sin embargo, el de Malfoy estaba lleno de ropa, tanta que no cabía en el baúl. Y aún faltaban varias prendas, distribuidas en la cama. Harry sonrió, observando cómo Lucius ponía aún más mala cara al verle mirar el baúl.

- Venía a despedirme.- admitió finalmente Harry. Lucius se acercó hasta él, cerró la puerta y le besó, tomándole fuertemente de las caderas. Harry, sonrojado, respondió al beso, sonriendo, y después de unos instantes de deleite, Malfoy acercó su boca hasta la oreja de Harry:

- Ven después de la fiesta.- le susurró, lejos del oído de su compañero. Harry sonrió un poco más, y Malfoy se apartó definitivamente de él, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.- Adiós, Potter.

- Adiós.- dijo Harry en voz baja, con cierto temor en las palabras, después de que Snape gruñera un 'Adiós'. Eso significaba una vuelta sin retorno, un adiós definitivo. Y aunque fuera por todo lo ocurrido esos últimos días, Harry sintió los ojos vidriosos durante un momento, antes de desviar la mirada y salir de la habitación.


	10. La fiesta privada de Harry

**Capítulo 10:**

**La fiesta privada de Harry: un adiós singular**

Harry subió las escaleras después de despedirse del último de sus invitados. Eran ya las doce de la noche, pero Harry se sentía enérgico. La fiesta había sido divertida, no lo negaba, pero no había podido evitar desviar la mirada al techo, como si así pudiera ver a sus silenciosos invitados. Y ahora, por fin, iba a verlos. Llegó hasta el rellano del segundo piso y echó un vistazo a la habitación de Malfoy júnior: estaba ya dormido, con el teléfono móvil en la mesilla de noche.

Se permitió sonreír durante un momento, y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy y Snape, entrando sin esperar respuesta previa. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando los vio a los dos, forcejeando. Las manos de Snape, unidas por la diestra de Malfoy, estaban encima de sus cabezas, y sus cuerpos pegados contra la pared, mientras Lucius susurraba algo a su _pareja_ en el oído. Ver la escena de sumisión hizo que Harry sintiera un repentino tirón _ahí abajo_, y cerró la puerta mientras Lucius se giraba y le sonreía seductoramente.

- Hola, Harry.- dijo, saboreando el nombre. Harry se sorprendió un poco más, notando que era la primera vez que Malfoy le decía _Harry_.- Supongo que habrás adivinado cuál era nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no?

- ¿De… De verdad?- preguntó Harry, captando la idea: _Sexo._ Después de todos los intentos de conquista fracasados, después de la resignación con la que se había sometido ese día, sabiendo que ya no había ninguna posibilidad, aquella era una muy grata sorpresa.

- De verdad.- repitió Lucius, mirando a Snape fijamente. Intentó besarle, pero éste le apartó la cara, molesto.- Vamos, Sev…- le suplicó, apretándose un poco más contra él. El hombre sólo gruñó, y Harry sintió como si Lucius estuviera obligándole. En seguida intervino:

- No es necesario, si él no quiere.- Malfoy puso mala cara y volvió a la carga, ignorándole. Sin saber cómo lo hizo, Harry vio como de un momento a otro Snape caía en la cama y Lucius le ataba las manos al cabezal. No obstante, le pareció extraña la ausencia de grandes y ácidas protestas por parte de _Severus,_ que se limitó a girar la cara.

- Ven aquí, Harry.

Harry acató la orden de inmediato, sintiendo pulsiones en el anillo musculoso que era su ano, esperando que llegara la mejor parte del encuentro. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Malfoy, se acomodó en el regazo de Snape y comenzó a restregarse contra él. Lucius comenzó a quitarle la ropa, de cara a su amante habitual, y Severus comenzó a mirar, después de que se quitara la camiseta. Harry podía sentir la erección creciente del profesor contra la suya, mientras Lucius le quitaba el pantalón.

Siguiendo lo que decía Malfoy, las manos de Harry se posaron en las caderas de Snape y le quitó los pantalones. Luego, repitió el proceso con Lucius. Harry miró el grueso falo de Severus, y con lentitud, acercó su boca a éste. Le dio una lamida lenta, recibiendo en sus oídos el gemido de placer de Snape, y prosiguió con su tarea. La mano de Lucius, tocándole el pene distraídamente, bajó hasta quedarse entre sus nalgas, y comenzó a acariciar su entrada.

Harry gimió sin poder controlarse del sólo pensamiento de sentir su miembro en su interior, y empujó hacia atrás, mientras tragaba todo el duro miembro de Severus. Jadeó de dolor cuando sintió el primer _aristocrático_ dedo de Malfoy en su interior, atrapado entre sus músculos.

Introdujo el segundo con relativa facilidad, y después de prepararle, Lucius le ordenó que se empalara él sólo en Snape. Tentativamente, acercó su culo pulsante hacia el estoque del hombre, que le miró con deseo, y luego comenzó a bajar lentamente. Podía sentir el pene de Severus en su interior, mientras su recto se amoldaba a su forma. Cuando llegó al final, Harry gimió profundamente, mientras Severus jadeaba, sin aliento.

Lucius se situó a su espalda, pegando su pecho contra los omoplatos de Harry, le empujó un poco hacia delante y luego separó las piernas de su amante. Harry, aún extasiado por el placer que le causaba sentir su ano lleno, miró como el pene de Lucius desaparecía paulatinamente. Segundos después, la boca de Lucius se juntó con la suya, y comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento.

Harry le imitó y en todo aquel baile del diablo, sintió la mano de Lucius masturbándole. Con la cabeza nublada por el placer y los gemidos de los otros, _otrora enemigos_, se inclinó sobre el pecho de Snape e intentó darle un beso. De cualquier manera, Severus giró la cara a un lado con un gruñido y Harry decidió besar la piel de su cuello. Sus manos subían y bajaban a placer por el torso de su profesor, tocando el casi inexistente vello corporal, rozando y acariciando su piel.

Lucius, a su vez, hacía lo mismo con él, y Harry repetía los patrones en Severus. Si hubiera sido Hermione, habría encontrado aquella _clase particular_ muy didáctica. Finalmente, Harry soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y contrajo sus músculos, corriéndose. La mancha blanca se extendió por el vientre de Snape, que se desahogó poco después en su interior, y por la cara que puso Lucius antes de desplomarse, Harry supo que él también había tenido un orgasmo.

Tanto Harry como Lucius cayeron encima de Severus, que gruñó _levemente_ oprimido, y Lucius le desató con rapidez, haciéndose a un lado y llevándose consigo a Harry. Las manos de Malfoy sénior pasaron por su cintura, y una de ellas arrastró a Snape hasta ellos dos, colocándose en su cadera posesivamente. Harry, adormilado, sólo alcanzó a acurrucarse en los brazos de Lucius y abrazar a Severus, antes de caer en el sueño. Sin embargo, pudo oír en la lejanía un 'feliz cumpleaños' por parte de los dos slytherin.

Cuando se despertó, la cama estaba vacía. Harry estaba bien arropado por las mantas, y sentía una ligera incomodidad en el trasero al sentarse. No obstante, no había ni una simple nota de despedida, ni un mísero _Adiós._ Se colocó las gafas, abatido, y se vistió. Sólo entonces se permitió mirar a su alrededor: aunque la cama desecha revelaba que alguien había estado allí, el cuarto seguía pareciéndole frío e impersonal.

_Como si Malfoy y Snape nunca hubieran estado._ Contuvo una queja y salió al pasillo. Llegó eventualmente al dormitorio que había pertenecido a Draco, y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, mirando como su paso por el _albergue Black_ no había dejado huella alguna de ellos. Cabizbajo, Harry dejó que las gafas resbalaran por su nariz hasta la punta, y entonces las volvió a subir.

No se sentía muy bien, y pensó que quizás si no hubiera hablado con las tres serpientes desde un principio, nada de eso habría pasado, y por tanto, en ese momento Harry estaría celebrando que Snape y los Malfoy se habían marchado finalmente. Pero no podía, no después del trato que se habían dado Draco y él, la actitud seductora de Lucius y el sarcasmo de Snape.

Quizás éste último era el que peor se había portado con Harry, pero éste seguía apreciándole. Había trabajado con Dumbledore, y, en la última batalla, le había protegido, al lado de Malfoy. Siempre a su lado. Seguramente sólo significaría que Snape estaba tan harto de Voldemort como lo estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero verle en coma después de protegerle a él, arriesgando tanto a nivel personal, habían hecho que en el fondo sintiera cierto respeto hacia él.

Días después, nostálgico, Harry decidió mandarle una carta a Malfoy. Draco, por supuesto. Sin una ocupación clara en la mente, Harry se encontraba abatido, y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, pensó más de una vez que en el fondo de su corazón, Severus y Lucius tenían un lugar allí.

Y por fin, después de un mes, más de una decena de cartas entre Draco y él, y miles de _'hubiera'_, Harry decidió hacerlo. Un viaje a América, directamente a Seattle, donde Draco le especificaba en su última carta la dirección exacta del sitio en que residían. Hizo las maletas, sacó cien galeones de Gringotts y algunos dólares americanos que necesitaría, y se embarcó en su próxima aventura, en pos de los sentimientos encontrados que Severus y Lucius generaban en él.

**N/A:** este y el siguiente capítulo fueron unos de los que más me gustó escribir. No es como si la escena de sexo fuera la gran cosa, lo sé y soy la primera en admitirlo, pero me divirtió sobremanera la forma en la que se comportaba Harry como un niño pequeño al que le van a dar un regalo inesperado, Lucius todo seductor, y Severus como niño gruñón. Por cierto, si se preguntan qué carajos pasa con Snape en este capítulo, todo se resuelve al final... O al menos lo intento.

¡Besos!


	11. Y nos volvemos a ver, ¡Qué coincidencia!

**Capítulo 11:**

**Y nos volvemos a ver: ¡Qué coincidencia!**

Harry miró a ambos lados. Realmente la ciudad de Seattle era muy grande, aunque no tanto como Londres. Sin embargo, había llegado a perderse un par de veces, buscando la dirección de la calle que le había dado Malfoy júnior. Y por fin se encontraba frente a la casa: un edificio kilométrico, como todos los demás en Seattle. Según la dirección apuntada en el trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano, los señores Malfoy y Snape convivían en un doble piso, que se correspondía con un dúplex en el ático.

Volvió a levantar la vista del papel y miró el rascacielos con horror: ¿de verdad tenía que subir todos esos pisos? Cogió la maleta del suelo e intentó abrir la puerta del portal en vano. Estaba cerrada. A su izquierda había distintos timbres, y después de tanto tiempo apartado del mundo muggle, Harry se sintió como un completo inútil. Miró alternativamente el pergamino y los botones unas cuantas veces más, antes de armarse de valor y llamar al timbre.

- ¿Potter?- preguntó la voz de Draco Malfoy desde el _cacharro infernal._ Harry se asustó, mirando a todos lados, y dijo:

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?

- Te veo desde la pantalla, idiota.- Harry entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la cámara que había allí arriba, incrustada en la pared. _Debía haberlo sabido_. Se acomodó las gafas de nuevo, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado la tecnología muggle, y Draco preguntó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Visita de cortesía. Déjame pasar.- resumió escuetamente. Malfoy júnior soltó un lánguido 'vale' y Harry escuchó un pitido un poco más débil, seguido de un 'clac' en la puerta. Probó a tirar de ella otra vez, y para su sorpresa, se abrió.

Harry entró con la maleta al rellano, mirando a su alrededor. La habitación era cuadrada: la pared de la izquierda estaba ocupada por un espejo que le reflejaba completamente, y en la derecha había una especie de mostrador, como si se tratara de un hotel, en el que había un hombre sentado. Llevaba traje y un gorro en la cabeza, y parecía joven. Le saludó con sequedad y siguió mirando la revista que tenía en el regazo, después de mirar la ropa de Harry con ojo crítico. Al final de la habitación había unas escaleras de mármol, que parecían muy caras, y unas puertas de metal.

Harry pasó por delante del hombre y llamó al botón del ascensor. Una vez dentro, se dijo a sí mismo _que aquello no se parecía en nada al ascensor de San Mungo._ El compartimento era grande, tan grande que Harry creyó que cabrían diez personas en él, y tan lujoso como el resto del edificio. En la pared de atrás había otro espejo, y Harry intentó peinarse un poco mirando su reflejo. Quería dar buena impresión.

El ascensor hizo un ruido y paró, y Harry salió a un pasillo enmoquetado. La puerta de madera frente a él ponía el nombre de los dos Malfoy y Snape. Después de armarse de valor, Harry llamó al timbre, y observó como la puerta se abría. Draco Malfoy, un poco menos pálido que la última vez que le había visto, se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona. Harry sonrió a la vez, viendo que el muchacho no parecía ni mínimamente infeliz con la situación actual.

- Pasa, Potter.- le invitó, apartándose del hueco de la puerta. La casa era lujosa, con el suelo de madera brillante y nueva y muebles caros que reflejaban aún más el carácter presumido de sus dueños. Invitado y anfitrión pasaron al salón, dejando la maleta de Harry a un lado de la entrada, y con un movimiento de cejas demasiado expresivo, Draco le preguntó qué era lo que le llevaba hasta esos lares.

- Quería visitaros.

- Ya. No me mientas. ¿Pasó algo la noche antes de que nos fuéramos, Potter?

- No hay segundas intenciones, Malfoy. Créeme.- le suplicó casi Harry. La ceja rubia de Malfoy se alzó un poco más, acentuando la incredulidad ante sus palabras, y finalmente, Harry suspiró derrotado y confesó.- Vale, sí que las hay.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con seriedad el chico. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, mientras le miraba con intensidad. Harry pensó que le estaba haciendo Legeremancia.

- Tuve sexo con ellos. Perdí la virginidad.- Draco abrió la boca como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima y finalmente exclamó un '¡Claro! ¡Por eso se miraban tan cómplices!'. Harry omitió cualquier comentario sobre ello y Malfoy preguntó:

- ¿Y a quién se la metiste?- Harry le miró confuso.

- No me refería a la virginidad por _ese _lado, Malfoy.- Malfoy júnior sonrió comprendiendo el punto, y Harry añadió.- Por si quieres saberlo, fue Snape.

- Vale, vale, no digas más.- Draco hizo aspavientos con las manos y Harry sonrió un poco más, sonrojado.- Ahora bien, eso no explica el motivo que te ha traído hasta aquí.

- Eh, bien, respecto a eso…- empezó Harry, inseguro. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud porque había venido hasta allí.

- ¿Te has acostado con más gente, Potter?- Harry negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo, y Malfoy continuó.- ¿Estás enamorado de alguno de ellos?- Harry le miró alarmado, observando su cara extraña. Por unos segundos se miraron y finalmente, Draco dijo.- ¿Podríamos decir que estás anclado a sus entrepiernas?

- Sí, algo así. Realmente fue el mejor polvo de mi vida.

- Más bien el único polvo de tu vida.- aclaró jocosamente Malfoy júnior. Harry se ruborizó de vergüenza y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron a velocidad de vértigo hacia la entrada y observaron cómo entraba Lucius Malfoy en la casa, con una sonrisa arrogante y altanera. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron directamente hacia Harry, al que miró sin sorprenderse un ápice. Harry le escaneó con la mirada, viéndole igual a la última vez que se habían visto. Seguía vistiendo sus túnicas negras y lujosas, y seguía llevando en su mano derecha el eterno bastón que nunca se separaba de él.

- Buenos días, Draco. Potter.- saludó haciendo una diminuta reverencia con la cabeza. Harry, anonadado con su presencia, se ruborizó y balbuceó:

- Hola, señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo sabía…?

- El portero le vio entrar, Potter. Aunque no lo parezca, Jerry es bastante observador.- Harry se quedó callado, de pie en medio del salón, y el señor Malfoy se acercó hasta él. La empuñadura de su bastón se colocó hábilmente en su mentón y Lucius empujó hacia arriba, dejándole ver la cara sonrojada del menor.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Esto… Yo… He venido a visitar a Draco.- Harry hizo una mueca extraña _interiormente_, pensando en lo raro que se veía en sus labios el nombre de su archienemigo. Sin mover un músculo de su cara, Lucius miró a Draco inquisidoramente, y éste saltó del sofá y fue a la cocina, sin mirarle a la cara. Sin embargo, la sonrisa compartida entre padre e hijo fue demasiado obvia.

- Creo, _Harry,_ que me estás mintiendo.- otra vez su nombre en los labios suaves de Malfoy sénior. Harry se sintió a punto de desmayarse de la impresión; era eso o lanzarse a sus brazos como un colegial enamorado. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Snape. Con las mismas túnicas negras, la misma expresión vacía y la misma forma de ignorarle… _¡Oye!_

No saludó a nadie y se perdió de inmediato por la casa con el mismo sigilo de siempre. Harry frunció el ceño, mirando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Severus, y luego volvió a mirar a Lucius, que le sonreía altaneramente. Y entonces preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa en esta casa? ¿El portero os dice todo?- Harry se sentía un poco decepcionado; en cierta forma, había estado preparando su _discurso_ de bienvenida cuando les sorprendiera con su flamante llegada. Y ese portero cotilla les había dicho todo.

- ¿Por qué no?- Lucius alzó graciosamente las cejas y, acercándose a su oreja, susurró confidencialmente.- ¿Te gustó, eh?- con lentitud, Malfoy sénior le besó.

- La comida ya está- ¡oh!- anunció Draco, saliendo de la cocina. Rápidamente se volvió a introducir dentro. Harry se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo dentro del beso. Y de repente, la voz de Snape le bajó de la nube:

- Segunda habitación al final del pasillo. Y va para los dos.- Lucius cortó rápidamente el beso y se giró a su derecha, donde Severus les miraba con molestia. Se intentó acercar a él, pero con una negación de cabeza Snape desapareció por la cocina.

Lucius sonrió con arrogancia y caminó detrás de Snape, haciéndole una seña a Harry para que les siguiera. Harry sonrió, entrando en la cocina. _No había estado tan mal_- pensó, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Snape y delante de Draco. Sólo necesitaba convencer a Snape para seguir haciendo _cosas sucias_ los tres.


	12. Y finalmente, la felicidad

****NA: y con esto y un bizcocho... ¡La historia queda terminada! No me gustó mucho este capítulo, a pesar de que la historia ya la había hecho planeando esto...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>

**Y finalmente, la felicidad**

Harry se sentía _fenomenal_. Había pasado una semana desde que dejara Londres y pasara a vivir en la casa de los Malfoy y Snape. Les había mandado una lechuza a sus amigos tranquilizándoles, pero sin informarles de su paradero, y en ese momento se sentía liberado.

Y contra su mente racional, Harry empezaba a pensar que de verdad estaba babeando por Snape y Malfoy sénior. Draco le había dejado plantada la semilla de la duda, que crecía a velocidad vertiginosa en su cabeza. Y con éste último era con el que había hablado para sonsacarle información de los dos primeros: Malfoy sénior y Malfoy júnior trabajaban en el Ministerio mágico de Norteamérica, y Snape seguía metido en sus pociones.

Para sorpresa de Harry, parecía ser que en América el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico estaban más mezclados: los magos incluso sabían usar los teléfonos móviles. Un ejemplo de esta mezcla estaba precisamente en el rascacielos en que vivían: parecía muggle, pero seguía teniendo sus chimeneas y sus redes flú, sus lechuzas en una lechucería común que tenían en el pequeño balcón común del quinto piso…

Y en esa semana, Harry se había dado cuenta de que, _maldita sea,_ estaban viviendo en medio del barrio mágico de Seattle. _Y él como un idiota poniéndose ropa muggle y llevando las maletas en la mano…_ Lucius, tumbado en la cama a su lado, se movió para llamar la atención. No habían tenido sexo en toda la semana, puesto que Malfoy sénior se negaba a _follar_ si no estaba Snape delante.

- ¿En qué piensas, Potter?- Harry movió la cabeza a su derecha, mirándole fijamente, y luego confesó en un suspiro:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Snape? Pensé que erais unos depravados y enfermos sexuales…- dejó caer. A su lado, Lucius esbozó una sonrisa y contestó:

- Él… Bueno, no está contento con que tú estés aquí. De hecho hay muchas razones por las que no querría tener sexo contigo: podría ser porque le gustaba tu madre...- comenzó, después de una mirada extrañada de Harry. El muchacho parpadeó confuso y sorprendido a partes iguales y le interrumpió preguntando:

- ¿De verdad?

- Oh, sí, le estuvo gustando hasta que se graduó en Hogwarts. Me costó mucho hacerle olvidar. Ahora ya no le gusta, pero, ya sabes, te lo han dicho ya muchas veces.

- Tengo los ojos de mi madre.- terminó Harry. Lucius asintió con la cabeza y continuó:

- Sí. A Severus le encantaban los ojos de tu madre y debe de ser difícil para él mirarte a la cara. También podría ser porque Severus y yo tenemos el doble de edad que tú…- continuó enumerando.

- ¿Y por eso no quiere tener sexo conmigo?- preguntó Harry, poniéndose boca abajo en la cama.

- O podría ser porque le da miedo follarse a alguien y empezar a sentir algo por ese alguien.- Harry le miró, esta vez, demasiado sorprendido como para poder mostrarlo en una sola expresión.- De todas formas, Severus y yo somos algo así como pareja, así que no te tocaré hasta que él quiera unirse. Fidelidad ante todo, Potter.- añadió con sorna. Harry pensó que aquello era un tanto irónico.

- ¿Y tú no te sientes acomplejado por la edad?- Lucius le miró enarcando una ceja y contestó con una sonrisa:

- No, por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo ninguna ética y Severus sí. Ya sabes, estar con el viejo Dumbledore y sus amigos gryffindors le volvió menos malo de lo que era.- terminó.

De esa conversación, pasaron dos semanas. Y Harry ya lo tenía todo bastante más claro después de ese tiempo: les quería. A los dos. Snape seguía igual de irascible que antes y Malfoy sénior empezaba ser demasiado descarado con sus indirectas a Severus sobre temas de sexo, lo que hacía sonreír a Harry. Como se aburría en la casa sin hacer nada, Harry se dedicó a mirar los mensajes de texto de Malfoy júnior.

Le gustó lo que vio: al parecer, el _pequeño_ Draco ya no era tan pequeño: había mandado varios mensajes subidos de tono a… _¿Astoria Greengrass? _Harry recordaba el apellido, relacionándolo con la casa Slytherin, pero no le ponía cara a la chica. De todas formas, era divertido ver lo que se mandaban los dos _tórtolos _enamorados. Y luego suspirar pensando en lo que se mandarían Severus, Lucius y él.

Draco y Lucius se habían ido ese día, dejándole a Harry a solas con Snape. Que seguía encerrado en su cuarto, sin, al parecer, gana alguna de verle la cara. _Eso tenía que cambiar, sí o sí._ Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta la segunda habitación al final del pasillo. Llamó y entró, como siempre, sin esperar respuesta.

Snape estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro. _Déjame adivinar… ¡De Pociones!_ Le miró durante una fracción de microsegundo y luego siguió ignorándole como siempre. Harry se sentó a su lado, adoptando la misma postura que tenía Severus, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

- Hola.- dijo Harry, un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, esperó una respuesta de Severus:

- Adiós.- _Bueno, al menos era un comienzo._ Harry procuró no enfadarse con la actitud de Snape y continuó:

- No hace falta acostarse con alguien para sentir algo, _Severus_.- Harry se sorprendió gratamente a sí mismo: sólo les llamaba por el nombre de pila a los dos slytherin cuando habían tenido sexo. Sin embargo, los nombres de los dos seguían sonando bien en sus labios. Snape, sin embargo, no levantó la vista de su libro:

- Tampoco hace falta sentir algo para acostarse con alguien, Potter.- siguió el juego de palabras, con desgana. Harry sonrió divertido, omitiendo el detalle de que había dicho su apellido en ese tono de voz tan propio que parecía que iba a escupir en él.- Lucius te contó.

- Lucius me contó.- aseveró Harry, pensando que aquello no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y Harry se tomó ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo mucho que había cambiado Snape: dos años antes habría esperado que le matara por osar siquiera hablarle así. _Bueno,_ pensó,_ realmente no creo que en ese tiempo hubiera podido siquiera hablar de sentimientos con él._

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Potter?

- Porque a mí me hizo falta acostarme con alguien para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.- Harry se volvió hacia el ex profesor, esperando que, al menos, levantara la vista del libro. Sin moverse, Severus le miró de reojo.- Esto también es… Difícil para mí, Severus. No lo hagas más complicado.

Harry, sonrojado, bajó la mirada al suelo, jugueteando con el doble de su túnica. Pudo oír como algo lejano la risa de Snape entre dientes, antes de que su mano le tomara del mentón y le levantara la cara. Sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia, que Severus atajó rápidamente posando sus labios duros sobre los sonrosados de Harry. El pequeño cerró los ojos, acercándose más al mayor, sintiendo cómo sonreía dentro del beso.

Dentro de la calma que le había embargado, Harry sintió el pecho de alguien detrás de él. Como una dulce aparición en el momento exacto, Lucius le besó el cuello con suavidad, mientras sus manos se posaban posesivamente en su cadera. Harry, sorprendido, miró hacia atrás, sonriendo levemente al ver a Lucius Malfoy detrás de él.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

- Lucius.- corrigió el aristócrata. Su mano giró la cara de Harry y depositó un beso en sus labios.- Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuando harías algo, Harry.

- ¿Lo- lo sabías?

- Desde que te Jerry me dijo que habías subido a mi casa.- confesó con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- preguntó Harry, realmente interesado.

- Estoy acostumbrado a que los demás se derritan por mí.- Harry le miró ciertamente poco convencido, y Severus finalmente apostilló:

- Las chicas le solían seguir en Hogwarts. Creo que tenías un club de fans, ¿no?- tanto Harry como Severus comenzaron a reír, y Lucius, poniendo actitud pedante, contestó:

- No os riáis vosotros dos. Y no, no tenía un club de fans. Simplemente sé reconocer cuando alguien está colado por mí.

Lentamente, Lucius se acercó hasta Severus y depositó un beso totalmente correspondido en sus labios. Harry, en medio, sintió un tirón en su entrepierna de sólo pensar que de verdad, _lo había conseguido._ Después de un mes en Seattle, finalmente había alcanzado su objetivo. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos. _Tenía que empezar a replantearse el vivir en Seattle._


End file.
